projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
WAIT DON'T SEND NUDES ¦ Don't Chat With Strangers
Jared attempts to talk to a stranger, with bizarre consequences in Don't Chat with Strangers. Synopsis Jared plays a game about chatting with strangers called Don't Chat with Strangers. Jared plays Mechs vs Fruit. Jared plays a button pressing game. Jared plays buttons with the person he was chatting with. The invite isn't working. Jared tries waiting, and something crawls under the bed. Jared gets run over by a car and dies! Jared chats again. Jared does not want to play buttons. The screen flashes, and Jared ends up getting run over again. Jared tries being mean this time. The game keeps on saying that the gas is leaking. The girl tries to give Jared her number, but the computer stops working when she is about to. Jared tries to call her anyway. A cross starts coming down from the ceiling. Jared gets blown up! Jared gets spiked when he tries to go to bed when something crawls into it. Jared thinks he needs the light on so he doesn't get stabbed. The screen flashes red. Jared says he likes swear words. The girl leaves, and Jared finds himself in a noose! This game is weird. Jared turns off the gas successfully. The girl leaves, and Jared dies. Jared tries playing buttons again. Jared wonders if he should let her win. Jared tries resetting the computer while it updates. The update is successful despite weird things happening, and Jared dies again. Jared sees the phone number in an error log, and writes it down. Jared beats her again by a small amount. Jared calls the number while the computer is restarting. The phone rings, and Jared writes the number down again. Jared dies again, and wonders what he did wrong. Jared has to do everything in a certain order. He calls her rather then restart the computer. Suddenly, someone walks into the room. Jared thought he was about to die. Jared decides to play Mech vs Fruit until Lucy comes back. The game cheats by spawning an enemy on him. Jared tries calling the other number. He is electrocuted and dies. Static sound plays, which hurts Jared's ears. Jared tries to thrash Lucy's button score. She leaves after Jared does too well. Jared called it. Jared wants to let her win to see what happens. She leaves again, calling him a loser. Jared calls 613, and decides to hang up when it starts to get weird. His car comes down from the ceiling to crush him! Jared decides to find a walkthrough to find out the ending. Jared makes progress, and talks to Lucy about video games. Jared messes up as the shadow goes into his bed. He plays Mechs vs Fruits for Lucy. The weird spirit comes back again. Jared waits to hear the piano being played through the radio. Jared needs to drive to the river, and bury the spirit. Jared didn't realize that the phone number was changing each time. Jared liked the puzzle elements of the game. Jared appreciated the game changing it up. The deaths were hilarious. Category:ProJared Plays Category:Videos